Despedida
by angel andromeda
Summary: Era lo mejor… Tal vez si me lo repito una y otra vez, en algún momento terminaré creyéndolo, ¿verdad?...[modern*classic]


**Sonic the hedgehog y compañia pertenecen a SEGA y sus respectivos autores**

...

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde los acontecimientos ocurridos en su cumpleaños número veinte y para su desgracia aún no había dejado de extrañar a aquella persona: su yo más joven.

_-¿Cómo olvidarlo?_- dijo en voz alta mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos.

Es verdad, No todos los días te topas con una versión tuya del pasado por lo que era natural haber experimentado toda clase de sentimientos debido a ello, pero el erizo azulado sabía que había algo más… esa sensación que fue descubriendo a medida que vivían su aventura a través de aquellos mundos…algo que nunca había experimentado antes…

Al principio creyó que era la emoción de estar en una aventura con su contraparte del pasado, el tener un compañero exactamente igual a ti, pero con el tiempo comenzó a notar ciertas cosas que fueron llamando su atención: como el sentido de justicia que ya se hacía notar incluso a una edad tan temprana, también noto esa arrogancia y narcisismo que lo caracterizaba tanto e incluso pudo percibir que el pequeño Sonic también era muy lindo y adorable físicamente, en otras palabras se sentía realmente atraído a el.

Sabía que siempre se había tenido una gran estima y amor propio pero definitivamente esto no estaba bien, tener esa clase de sentimientos no solo era ridículo sino que también impropio y despreciable, ¿qué dirían los demás si se enteraban de aquello?. La culpa y el temor de lo que pensarían los demás lo hizo reprimirse durante toda su aventura, pero el sentimiento podía más. Para cuando finalmente había aceptado su realidad, "Mini", como lo había bautizado, ya había regresado a su época junto con la versión más joven de Tails, dejándolo con ese sentimiento y el corazón destrozado.

-_Era lo mejor_… Tal vez si me lo repito una y otra vez, en algún momento terminaré creyéndolo, ¿verdad?...

Por ahora su corazón le decía lo contrario, ya no era el mismo desde entonces, sus amigos ya lo habían notado pero se excusaba constantemente diciendo que era su imaginación y después de fingir cansancio regresaba a su casa para refugiarse en los recuerdos de su pasado.

Incluso aún mantenía presente la última vez que la pasaron juntos, se hacía daño cada vez que lo recordaba, pero le era imposible evitarlo: después de derrotar a Eggman y restaurar la línea del tiempo, él y sus amigos regresaron para continuar con la fiesta de cumpleaños, todos la pasaban bien y se divertían, tanto que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de cuando Mini y el mayor se apartaron del grupo, terminaron a solas, hablaron un poco o por lo menos uno de los dos hablaba mientras que el otro lo escuchaba con suma atención, después de un rato decidieron tener una última carrera por el bosque en la que al final el mayor salió ganador. Mini se molestó un poco al principio pero como buen competidor finalmente acepto su derrota. Sonriendo, como solo el sabia, extendió su mano en señal de amistad, su otro yo devolvió el gesto y sin pensarlo mucho lo atrajo hacia sí y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, el mayor hubiera querido hacer mucho más, pero se contuvo asegurando que se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que Mini aún no había desarrollado esa clase de intereses y mucho menos si se trataba de otro chico: de el mismo… pasaron así por largo tiempo sin decir nada.

El dolor y la desesperación lo agobiaron, sabía que Mini pronto se iría de su lado, sin ninguna esperanza de volverlo a ver, lo sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas como si eso fuera a impedir que sucediese, incluso las lágrimas que se había prometido no derramar, ya estaban presentes, cubriendo su rostro y empapando la cabeza de mini quien solo se limitaba a corresponder el abrazo, finalmente el mayor rompió el silencio.

_Lo siento… es solo que…_

…

…

…

_Olvídalo, no suelo actuar de esta manera_ – sonrió forzadamente – _será mejor que regr.._

En ese momento ya no pudo continuar porque su "otro yo" había hecho lo que nunca creyó que sucedería… -_acaso estaré soñando_- pensó mientras trataba de asimilar lo que ocurría: mini estaba besándolo, sus movimientos eran torpes y toscos pero aun así Sonic se sentía en el cielo, sabía que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal, que no era correcto, luchaba con su mente intentando que fuese más fuerte que su deseo pero para cuando finalmente se dio cuenta ya estaba correspondiendo el acto… continuaron así hasta que les falto el aire y tuvieron que separarse…

Ambos estaban avergonzados por lo que habían hecho, simplemente no podían mirarse a la cara, permanecieron parados frente a frente ignorándose mutuamente… durante ese tiempo el mayor pensó en las posibles consecuencias que esto tendría… no solo estaba la vergüenza publica y el rechazo de sus amigos sino que también existía la posibilidad de que algo grave sucediera con su mundo si mini permanecía aquí por mas tiempo… sabia lo que tenía que hacer…

-_Debemos regresar con los otros_- exclamo finalmente el mayor- _es hora de que regreses a tu mundo_

-..-

Sonic avanzo y tomo la mano de mini dispuesto a regresar con sus amigos, deseaba olvidar lo que había sucedido… al principio el más joven se rehusó a avanzar e incluso trato de expresarse y hablar pero por más que intentaba las palabras no salían, mientras tanto el mayor ignoraba todas sus acciones, su rostro se miraba tan molesto…mini finalmente lo comprendió: su otro yo lo había rechazado, no le quedó más remedio que ceder a las lágrimas, su corazón le dolía enormemente, lo único que quería era regresar a su mundo… y olvidar todo lo que había pasado…

Mientras se acercaban de nuevo al grupo, ambos erizos secaron sus lágrimas y trataron de actuar con naturalidad, pareció que había funcionado porque nadie noto nada, finalmente mini regreso a su mundo junto con el pequeño Tails, la aventura había terminado y el mundo estaba a salvo… finalmente el tiempo pasaría y las heridas emocionales tarde o temprano sanarían… verdad?

Desde lo que sucedió Sonic se consolaba recordando los buenos momentos, y deseaba en el fondo que mini no estuviese molesto con el… después de todo eran la misma persona y desde el principio estaba destinado a fracasar…

...

**Se agradece cualquier opinion o comentario...**


End file.
